The Making Of A Little Sister
by lucie-anne
Summary: Alexius and her bestfriend have been chosen to be the first of several young girls to become the new Little Sisters of Rapture. How will they take the sudden changed of the way they see, feel and think on the new Rapture? Disclaimer: I do not own BioShock or any of it's Characters.
1. Prologue Preparations

**Prologue; Preperations**

_Sometime during 1950, in Rapture … _

"Miss Adeline, your next." The smart looking woman told the girls. Alex was scared of this place, as she lined up with the other little girls ready to have some 'red stuff' taken from her. Miss Amy at the orphanage had promised that they were helping everyone by letting the nice nurses do some tests on them. Some girls in Alex's room had been whispering about it yesterday, saying that Miss Amy promised new toys and dresses for being so brave and volunteering to help, and nobody ever got brand new clothes. Not even the best child in the whole orphanage, only if parents sent some more and some didn't have any. She didn't remember hers. Addy, her best friend walked up the nurse, who had a small needle ready in her hand and told her to sit down on the stool. She did this and took a deep breath. Alexius tried to tell her that it'll be okay, but Miss Amy shushed her to be quiet. Addy looked at friend, a worried expression on her face. The Nurse poked her arm with the needle, a tiny squeal coming out of the girl's mouth. Red stuff was pulled out of her arm, and the needle pulled out. Alexius was next in line.  
"Who's next …," The Nurse with a clipboard mumbled, "Ah, Alexius. Go on now, it's your turn." The little girl looked up at her, scared stiff. She hated needles, looking over to Addy, who now had a plaster on where she had had hers. But she wasn't crying, she was smiling as she left the room, holding a nurses hand. Alex wanted her best friend to be here with her, not leaving. Alex told herself that she had to get it done so she go join her and play. Head held high, she marched forward (making a nurse giggle) and sat on the stool. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the silver needle thing to go into her forearm. Five seconds later, the nurse said she could go. She opened her eyes, surprised, "But I haven't even had it done yet!" _Now I won't get a pretty dress and new toys like everyone else,_ she thought. The nurse laughed, "I've already done it. See …" She said, holding up the needle with her blood inside it_. But I didn't feel anything_? Confused, she jumped off the seat and wondered towards the door where Addy must be.

_Several days later … _

Alex missed Addy. It had seemed like forever since the visit to nurses and they'd taken her away. Miss Amy said that she was special, and soon Alex would join her, "_I want her here now." _She huffed, storming away to her room. The _very next day_ she was taken down to the nurses, and told that she was chosen to join Addy early, "Only if you want to though. You can wait a little longer." The nurses offered, leading her into a small white tiled room with a doctors chair in the middle and a silver tray with medicines and needles lying across it. Several nurses came in, while Alex was settling down on the chair. Alex didn't like the way they were whispering about her and making notes on her appearance. _I want to know what they are saying about me_, Alex thought, frowning. A smiling nurse walked in the room and up to her, picking up a needle and then sucking up some clear liquid into it, "This is to help you go to sleep, okay?" Alex, not liking the thought of having more injections, didn't really want it but nodded anyways. The nurse gave the innocent girl a warm smile as she pushed it into her arm and squeezed it in. She knew the plan for these little ones, and _she was being a part of it. _She had told those in charge of it all, Tennebaum, and even (the great man himself) Andrew Ryan, who knew of the idea that was going to change Rapture forever, that she didn't want anything to do with it. But they told her that she _had _to join them; they couldn't risk it getting out to anyone else. The nurse hated the fact that these little girls (or 'Little Sisters, as they were planned to be called after the operation) would be turned into walking and talking monsters.  
"Now, it'll take some time to work, so I'm gonna ask you some questions. What is your name?" Alex opened her eyes, and looked at nurse, lying down on the uncomfortable bed, "Alexius." she replied. Her eyes started to feel heavy, as if coins were pushing them down, but she fought the urge to close them. Several nurses walked out, leaving Alexius and the nice nurse alone, "And what is your age?" The nurse carried on, putting the needle on a shiny tray, "I'm eight next Monday." Alex smiled. The nurse's face turned stiff, "Your … birthday?" She asked her, her voice going wobbly. _The child wouldn't be awake for her birthday, she's going to miss it._ She sniffled a little, but composed herself. "Yes," Alexius replied, pausing as she yawned, "Miss Amy said that I was getting a surprise present for it and new dress …" She whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off. The nurse nodded, noted down the time she fell asleep then walked over to door, "Goodnight, Little Sister." She took one last look at the child before walking out the room and into the next, putting on her smile for the next poor girl.


	2. A New World

_A New World. _

_I was walking through golden gates, a new teddy in my hand. This place was so pretty! Rose petals and white floors, pink curtains, birds singing as they flew over me. I liked this place. I turned round a corner, and there was a garden, just like Arcadia. I sat on the grass, giggling as a blue bird landed on my shoulder, a bottle full of green glowing drink in its beak. It dropped it in my hand. It was a baby bottle. What was that green stuff? Wanting to know what it was, I raised the bottle top to my mouth, gulping it back. I finished it, proud of myself. But my tummy didn't feel good though. The bottle dropped from my hand. It hurt so much. The drink was coming up to my mouth. I had to spit it out. The grass was disappearing, and under it was sticky green stuff, "No!" I screamed. The green stuff was covering my pretty world, dripping on my head and slipping down my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I spotted a bed not too far away from me. I ran up to it and climbed onto the soft blanket. I curled up into a ball under the covers, "I don't like this world anymore, I want my home."_

Slowly, Alex's eyes opened. It had just been a dream, the thought making her smile. She soon noticed that she was in a mysterious pink room, the sound of giggling filling her ears. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at the floor to see girls her age playing. Rubbing her eyes, she sat on the edge of the bed, wondering if she was in a different dream. She felt strange. She looked down at the other side of the room, seeing that the girls were all in identical dresses, colour being the only difference, with a bow in their hair to match. She looked down at her own dress, dark red with a white pinafore tied around her waist. Her long black hair was tied in pigtails, bows keeping them in tightly. She huffed as her grown out fringe had been separated and kept going in her eyes making it almost impossible to see the girls who would soon be her friends, "Oh! Look, Alexius is awake!" A girl with pretty blue dress on shouted, long blonde hair trailing behind her as she ran to the bed. At first, Alexius didn't recognise her, but soon realised that it was Addy, beaming a gigantic smile with pearly white teeth, "Look at our pretty dresses, Alex! The doctor will be here soon, we had to wait till you woke up."

Soon enough, the door opened and in walked a tall, skinny man with a cold expression on his face He sat down on a chair on the other side of the room, holding a clipboard which he stared at a few minutes. The five girls all surrounded him, sitting on the floor cross legged. Finally, he slowly brought his eyes up and looked at them, "My name is . is here to help you save your home. You want to save your home, Rapture, don't you?" The girls nodded. He looked down at him clipboard again, using his finger to scan across the page, "Now, is going to take one girl at time to talk. When girl comes back, next goes with nurse in order; Adeline, Alexius, Alice, Amanda, Anna. First girl come now." And with that, he stood up and walked out the room, Adeline leaving the room in toe.

Alex stared as the girls around her stared back, "I'm Alexius, Alex for short." She said, giving them a smile. She was worried they wouldn't like her, but they all smiled back, "My names Alice." A girl said, holding out a hand for her to shake. The girl had a short brown curly hair, a purple bow to match her dress and had the brightest green eyes Alex had ever seen. Alex put her hand into hers and shook it. _She's nice, _she thought, turning to the next. The next girl smiled, ginger bushy hair in a pony, a bow (which half unravelled with all tugging she had done on it to try and get it off) tied around it to match her green dress but didn't speak as Alex held out her hand. Alice noticed her frowning, who had wanted to know her name, "Anna doesn't talk. She likes to draw what she wants to say instead." Alice told her, walking to the play box and getting out a doll. Last off all, Alex turned to her right, to find a small girl, who must have only been five or six years old, grinning at her, "I'm Amanda. I got a yellow dress! Isn't it purrrty? I'm six and I was the first one here. But I didn't come here asleep, I walked here with Mummy and saw lots of over rooms with girls in but they all had different names … Like we all begin with A, and another room had girls with B in and another with C …" She paused, going through the alphabet in her mind, "Then D, then E …" Amanda babbled, shuffling nearer and nearer to Alexius, until she was almost sitting on her lap. Alex had stopped listening to her, admiring her pageboy styled blonde hair and blue eyes that put sapphires to shame. After she had finished the alphabet, Alex suggested they played with dolls until it was her turn to go and talk to the Doctor. Mandy agreed, and soon, Addy came back, smiling and skipping through the doors, "Go on Alexius. The Nurse is waiting for you outside." Alex stood up, saying goodbye to Mandy, and followed the nurse down the white tiled corridor, the noise of girls laughing and playing echoing throughout. The nurse finally reached a plain white door, and knocked twice, "Doctor?" Alex whispered, the nurse leaving her there. She pushed open the door.


	3. Little Sisters

**_(AN: Thanks and credit goes to a fellow Author of a Bioshock story, Shadowerr1, who I recommend that if you like this, you should read hers (Imago). She has helped me with ideas on how Little Sisters should view the world.)_**

_Little Sisters_

She walked in, immediately noticing the five gigantic screens on the wall, held by silver stands and with 'Please Stand By' on it. In one corner, Dr. Suchong, with a nurse by his side, was sat on silver chairs. He gestured his arms towards Alexius, by which the nurse walked over to her, swiftly picked up and placed in the crib facing the screens. Alexius watched as the nurse took a needle and pierced it into a large glass bottle with silver glowing liquid inside, labelled 'LSC.3'. The Nurse, smiling, injected the liquid into Alexius' arm. Feeling unsafe, Alexius shuffled to the very corner of the crib.

"You watch television now." He ordered her, a frown appearing on her little face. Confusion swept across the little girls face, remembering him saying he wanted to talk. Maybe he would, after a show on the telly. She obeyed his orders, pressing her button nose between the bars of the crib and staring directly at the screens.

"Why?" She asked, waiting for it to come on. The Doctor looked up at her. Why didn't these children do as told? Though he reminded himself that soon this wouldn't be a problem, they would get used to the repetitive shows and large doses of the new medical brilliance. The trick was to slowly introduce them to it, then soon, you'd be able to click your fingers, they'd wake up and gather all the hidden ADAM in the bodies throughout Rapture. "You watch television." He repeated, who now began writing in his book and murmuring to the nurse.

Alex didn't like the lack of information, but turned her attention to the screens anyways. They flickered

before starting. A frozen cartoon picture of man appeared, "Welcome Little Sister! And Today, I'm going to teach you what the Angels are!" A picture then flickered on it, a woman with a beautiful silver shimmering gown on, angel wings around her and crosses replaced where her eyes should be, "This, Little Sister, is an Angel sleeping. You must give her kisses!" The picture changed to a cartoon of a girl her age, with a gun in her hand with a bottle on top and needle that was as long as her arm coming off the end. The innocent girl pushed the needle into the Angel before words appeared above her saying **'All Good Girls Gather!'** In the bottle, several flowers started to fill up in it. The picture of the nameless man came on again, "That's right Little Sister, All Good Girls Gather! You must gather the flowers by giving her kisses." The picture then changed again, to a picture of a big gold thing, with pretty patterns and a sun around a giant black hole, "Now Little Sisters, after you've gathered all the flowers from the Angles, the flowers will turn into a yummy drink for you. After drinking it, you must go to sleep in the Hidey Holes, before coming home to us so we can help you SAVE RAPTURE!"

The show suddenly stopped. Alexius, her eye's watering, realized that she hadn't blinked from start to finish. She turned to the Doctor and Nurse, stretching her arms out to them. The Nurse quickly picked her up, balancing her on her hip and nodded at the Doctor. Alexius thought about how strange it was. She'd never heard of Angels before or Hidey Holes. Millions of questions begin to fly through her tiny mind. Was this how they were helping their home? Would she go back to the Orphanage after she had? Why did he call her a Little Sister? Was it because she was from the Little Sister's Orphanages? She had been told by many adults that she was a 'curious little thing', but ignored these flashbacks and looked at the nurse's face that held her.

"Nurse?" The Nurse turned her head towards the girl on her hip and nodded, "I'm called Betty, sweetheart. What is it?" Alexius paused for a few seconds, biting her bottom lip, worried she'd ask a bad question. Would Betty punish her? Ignoring her instinct not to say anything, she spoke, looking away from Betty's eyes, "Am I a Little Sister?"

Betty thought about this question for what felt like forever. What would be the right answer? She had not been told whether it was allowed or not allowed for her to say yes. But the Shows always called the little girls what they were, _Little Sisters._ But was she allowed to directly tell a girl that she was? This mental conditioning was a tricky business, she barely knew herself why she'd got herself wrapped up in it … wait, now she did. It was because this whole idea was going to change the world, not just Rapture. She knew that it wouldn't be long until somebody jumped into a bathysphere, went topside and told everyone of these magical slugs that was able to re-write your DNA and let you have powers like a superhero. And she'd be able to say she was a part of it. She looked down the girl,"You're not yet, but soon you will." She smiled, but quickly brought her index finger to her mouth and shushed the little girl, "But that's our little secret, okay?" Alexius nodded, not knowing the true meaning.


End file.
